


克尔苏加德和比格沃斯

by MiaoNYA



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaoNYA/pseuds/MiaoNYA
Summary: 和正统游戏历史无关





	克尔苏加德和比格沃斯

**Author's Note:**

> 和正统游戏历史无关

克尔苏加德有些烦躁。  
比格沃兹近日有些不听话，本来是想改善一下它的伙食，于是委托石像鬼买来了最新的天灾军团热销猫罐头。然而，比格沃兹只是闻了闻，就一掌将猫罐头打翻了。  
克尔苏加德很伤心，他可是精心挑选了人骨味和腐肉味两种由食尸鬼们评选的年度最佳销量天灾军团猫罐头啊，罐头还是巫妖王代言的，还是有巫妖王签名的限量版。比格沃兹就这样一掌打翻了？  
“你！”克尔苏加德看着追着蛆虫乱跑的比格沃兹，气得说不上话。  
比格沃兹毫不在意克尔苏加德的怒火，它跑到克尔苏加德面前，“喵”。  
克尔苏加德想弯下腰抱起陪伴了自己这么久的伙计，但是想到自己成为巫妖之后身体变得冰冷。还是放弃了刚才的想法。他回到了纳克萨玛斯的顶部，继续执行者巫妖王的命令。留下比格沃兹在相对温暖，偶尔还能晒到太阳的底部玩耍。  
整座纳克萨玛斯除了它以外没有一只活物，克尔苏加德担心比格沃兹会寂寞，还特地嘱咐蜘蛛区经常挑选些跑得快的小蜘蛛让比格沃兹追一追。又担心比格沃兹乱跑，惹怒了那些没有脑子的而手下一命呜呼，还多次开会，召集手下看管好各自的小兵。  
总之，比格沃兹在克尔苏加德的特意关照下在纳克萨玛斯悠哉悠哉的生活。  
这天，克尔苏加德忙完了手里的事务，到下层来看比格沃兹。他转了一圈没有看到比格沃兹的身影。倘若是平时，此刻肯定遍地蛆虫的尸体，然后比格沃兹得意洋洋的从某个角落窜出来，冲着他喵喵叫，然后再快速的跑开。可是今天，满地活蹦乱跳的是蛆虫，不是比格沃兹。  
克尔苏加德慌了，比格沃兹是纳克萨玛斯里唯一的精神慰藉。他变成巫妖之后的样子没有吓到比格沃兹，甚至天启四骑士拜倒在比格沃兹那毛茸茸的猫爪下。倘若有入侵者突袭，他们都会把比格沃兹藏在一个安全的，入侵者找不到的地方。  
天启四骑士之一的戴文瑞尔男爵曾经问他，为什么不把比格沃兹也变成亡灵，这样就不用每天担惊受怕，也不由操心比格沃兹每日的食物，甚至不用再整个纳克萨玛斯寻找比格沃兹的粪便了——虽然整个纳克萨玛斯都是死的，都很臭。  
这个提议被拒绝了，没人知道为什么克尔苏加德拒绝的原因，可能是为了怀念当年作为人类的时候所发生事情吧。让自己冰冷的心偶尔找回一丝温暖。只不过，克尔苏加德丢进达拉然许愿池的硬币揭示了一切。  
他终于还是在墙角，唯一一个有太阳的地方，看到了正在睡觉的比格沃兹。只不过老伙计的呼吸很缓慢。他尝试着唤醒它，可比格沃兹只是轻微的晃了晃尾巴作为回应。  
比格沃兹老了，克尔苏加德知道，他的唯一的依靠终于到了和这个世界说再见的时候。而那些所谓的勇士，那些冒险者们，也逐一攻破了巫妖王的防线。  
一切都要结束了。  
“喵。”比格沃兹睁开眼，湛蓝色的双眼真漂亮啊，像极了冰霜。  
克尔苏加德做了一件从前从未敢做过的事情，他弯下腰抱起了比格沃兹。  
刺骨的寒冷让比格沃兹瑟瑟发抖，连叫声都是断断续续的。  
“忍一下就好。”克尔苏加德安慰它。  
嘭嘭嘭嘭  
...  
嘭嘭  
...  
嘭  
比格沃兹心跳停止的那一刻，克尔苏加德将自己的力量灌输进它的躯体。  
一只浑身散发寒冷冰风的亡灵诞生了。  
比格沃兹先生  
他在克尔苏加德的怀中，有着和克尔苏加德一样的体温。他用头蹭了蹭克尔苏加德，虽然他拥有了强大的力量，但他依旧还是一只猫。他知道，克尔苏加德一只想拥有一个温暖的拥抱，可是一只猫又能做什么呢。  
“去吧，去别的地方看看。”克尔苏加德将比格沃兹先生送出了纳克萨玛斯。  
“只要我的护符匣还在，我就拥有永生，”他解释着“你应该随着那些冒险者去看看更好的风景，而不是永远待在这里，这个没有太阳的地方。”  
“喵。”  
“再见了，我的老伙计，我会想念你的。”  
但是谁都知道没有比格沃兹的克尔苏加德是孤单的。天启四骑士们商量着，找到了一只和比格沃兹一模一样的猫，放在纳克萨玛斯，克尔苏加德也没有反对，依旧按照和以前一样的生活方式饲养着它，只不过再也没有什么巫妖王限量签名的猫罐头。  
冒险者们一次又一次的攻打着纳克萨玛斯，他们都在议论为什么这个地方久攻不破。直到有一天，有人发现了饲养在纳克萨玛斯名为比格沃兹的一只猫。他们抬手杀了它。  
“不！诅咒你们！贪婪的冒险者！巫妖王的军队会碾碎你们！”  
纳克萨玛斯回荡着克尔苏加德绝望的咆哮。  
纳克萨玛斯被彻底攻占，可是那些冒险者们却什么战利品都没有拿到。  
“喵。”正跟随在一位冒险者身边的比格沃兹先生抬起了头，看向了纳克萨玛斯的方向。 

 

多少年之后，纳克萨玛斯成了冒险者们来参观旅游的地方，克尔苏加德也不用再那样的卖命抵抗。他沉迷于卡牌游戏炉石传说中不能自拔。他从不在意对手是谁，他只会关注如何使用最好的牌组快速打败对手。  
有一天，正当对方就要认输之际，对手打出了一张牌。上边写着一个他再也熟悉不过的名字，比格沃兹。  
“诅咒你！你为什么会有这张牌！你从哪里得到的！ ”克尔苏加德气的差点掀翻了牌桌。  
“喵。”对面传来了熟悉的声音。


End file.
